Just A Kid's Game
by theworldstillspins
Summary: "Didn't she say: Slow and steady wins the race? Thus you lost. Thus she won. Therefore you lost her. Let her go when she could have been 'the one'." -Can be any pairing you want. It's pretty vague.-


It all started with a little game of 'tag'.  
>Or could you even call it that?<p>

You were both young.  
>Were you thirteen or older? Younger?<p>

This was just a regular day like any other.  
>Smiles, hugs, playing.<p>

So who initiated it?  
>You did! You kissed her! You ran!<p>

You started it.  
>It was only right for her to play along.<p>

Instinct told her to chase you.  
>Or maybe it was fate.<p>

Who knew?  
>Not you. You were just children.<p>

After all, it was 'just a game of tag'.  
>No one would get hurt.<p>

It was all about winning.  
>And no one knew you could run that fast.<p>

She tried to keep up.  
>Don't pretend you didn't taunt her.<p>

You said she'd never catch you...  
>Maybe you were a seer because you were right.<p>

But she didn't give up.  
>Running as fast as she could.<p>

You were that important.  
>You were important enough to chase.<p>

Still you were too fast.  
>Finding people along the way.<p>

Why didn't you keep your eyes on her?  
>When you start something, you finish it.<p>

Silly boy.  
>You're too caught up in your own world.<p>

Winners versus the losers.  
>We all know who you have to be out of the two.<p>

I bet you didn't even see that she's started slowing down.  
>Walking is all she does now.<p>

"Too much for you?"  
>Those were your words.<p>

Wasn't it too much for you?  
>No. She'll keep chasing you forever.<p>

Well, that's what you thought.  
>Maybe that's why you didn't see her stop altogether.<p>

How many other races are out there?  
>Billions.<p>

How many other people want her to chase them?  
>There could be hundreds.<p>

Don't tell me you thought you were the only one.  
>She'd laugh at you now.<p>

Ever think that maybe she wanted to win the race?  
>No because only you can.<p>

You versus her.  
>You'll always come out on top.<p>

Maybe that's why you didn't see her dropout.  
>Chasing isn't fun anymore.<p>

The same results.  
>The growing distance between both of you.<p>

It's getting boring.  
>This game just isn't fun anymore.<p>

Especially when you're alone.  
>Didn't you leave her back there?<p>

You don't remember?  
>I said you were too caught up in your own world.<p>

It's too late to turn back now.  
>Someone else is already by her side.<p>

Why would she need two people?  
>She already gave you a chance.<p>

And now you're slowing down.  
>Still looking for her?<p>

You might as well stop.  
>She's already at the finish line.<p>

You were too busy 'winning' you didn't notice.  
>You didn't notice that she stopped caring.<p>

Aren't you childish?  
>Tag is nothing but a kid's game.<p>

Yup. A kid's game.  
>But either way you still have to win.<p>

Aren't you always the winner?  
>Don't you always want to win the game?<p>

No one would get hurt, right?  
>That's what you said.<p>

Having second thoughts?  
>Did you get hurt, darling?<p>

Like she'd care when you didn't care about her.  
>It was just a kid's game.<p>

You started it.  
>You hurt yourself.<p>

You ran way too fast.  
>In fact you ran away from her.<p>

The opposite way!  
>Towards her is where you should have gone.<p>

Now you're too late.  
>She's not that little girl anymore.<p>

She's learned from her mistakes.  
>You're still learning.<p>

Can't you get another chance?  
>Nope. Everything happens for a reason.<p>

Her happy ending waited for her.  
>Unlike you.<p>

Her happy ending found her.  
>You weren't even looking.<p>

It's okay to be upset.  
>You lost someone you loved.<p>

Or we could say that you gave her up.  
>Maybe you should have paid attention.<p>

Maybe you should have listened to mom.  
>She said it didn't she?<p>

Didn't she say:  
>Slow and steady wins the race?<p>

Thus you lost.  
>Thus she won.<p>

Therefore you lost her.  
>Let her go when she could have been 'the one'.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This was just something that came to my mind and I decided to write it as a oneshot poem thingy.<br>What do you think? Did you like it? I think it was okay.  
>What pairing should this be though? I'm not quite sure. <strong>


End file.
